Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V! Dimensional Swap
by B-baller125
Summary: In a alternate timeline of Arc-V, the Zarc reincarnations have been switched and sent across the dimensions in eachothers place. How will the story now unfold that Yuya is now in the Fusion Dimension, Yugo is in the XYZ Dimension, Yuri is in the Syncro dimension and Yuto is in the Standard dimension. Will Yuto and the lancers stop Academia? Or will Yuya lead Academia to victory?
1. Scale-01

**(A/N) Hey Everyone! This is my new story which is an AU if ARC V! There will not be any main character OCs. This story is if the Yu boys switched places with each other while still maintaining their decks, dragons, and summoning methods. Yuya will be sent to Fusion, Yugo to XYZ, Yuri to Syncro, and the main character of the story is Yuto who is sent to standard. Since he got barely any time on the show I decided to make him the main character. Each of the Yu's will still have time in their original dimensions. This chapter will start 4 years before the start of the show so the Yu boys and Bracelet girls will be 10 years old. Let the Story Begin! **

Standard Dimension-Miami City-You Show Duel School

On the Action Field of the School, there were two kids dueling. The girl named Yuzu had a pink skirt while the boy had a red and white sweatshirt on with a blue pendulum pendant.

"Go Mozarta! Attack Yuya's Odd Eyes Dragon and end this duel!" Yuzu commanded as her monster destroyed Yuya's monster as he was blown back.

Yuya: 100-0

Winner: Yuzu

"Aww man..." Yuya said as his and Yuzu's Dad walked over to him and Yuzu while the action field disappeared.

"That was a fun duel Yuya!" Yuzu said helping her best friend up.

"Thanks Yuzu! I'll definitely win next time! Odd Eyes and I are gonna be the best entertainment duelist ever!" Yuya said with a bright smile.

"That's the spirit Yuya! To bring smile through dueling will truly make your dream come true!" Yusho said patting his son on the back.

"Yuzu! That dueling got me Hot Blooded!" Shuzo said as he picked up his daughter swinging her around.

"Thanks Dad!" Yuzu said smilling as her Dad put her down. "Yuya! Lets be great duelist and become Pro's together!" Yuya said putting her hand out to Yuya.

"Yeah! Lets do it Yuzu! Our duels will bring smiles to everyone watching!" Yuya said grasping his best friends hand. As this happened, Yusho got a alert on his phone from his wife saying dinner is done.

"Welp, Yoko has prepared dinner for Yuya and I. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Yusho said as him and Yuya walked off.

"Bye!" Both kids said to each other as they walked off.

Little did they know, they wouldn't see each other for a _very _long time...

That Night-Sakaki Residents

"Good night Mom! Good Night Dad! See you in the morning!" Yuya said as he was in bed. He now wore a red t-shirt and still had his pendant and goggles around his neck.

"Good night Yuya!" Both parents said as they shut the door.

Yuya then picked up his deck which had Odd Eyes Dragon on the bottom of the deck.

'_Odd Eyes, we are going to make everyone smile!' _Yuya thought to himself.

As he began to shut his eyes as he still had his deck in his hand, his dragon began to glow bright red. Before Yuya could say anything, he disappeared...

XYZ Dimension-Heartland City-Orphanage

In a small bedroom was a boy with a dark blue shirt. As Yuto sat in his room alone, he looked out the window and saw some kids playing outside. This made him sad. He was a very shy boy, he didn't have any friends. All he had was his Deck and favorite monster, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. He looked at his dragon which was on the bottoms of his deck and sighed. He then heard the door creek open.

"Hey Yuto. A new family has requested to adopt you! They have lots of kids like you and you will be attending the Spade branch!" The women said to Yuto who looked up.

"...When do I leave?" Yuto said with no emotion.

"Tomorrow morning." The women said as her expression faded seeing Yuto not looking happy.

"Ok...thanks" Yuto said as he layed back in his bed.

That Night

Yuto was laying in his bed thinking. Though most kids in his situation would be happy that they would get a new family and get to attend Heartland Duel School, he was still sad. He had often been fostered, but would end up getting made fun of by other kids. Then he would _snap_ which wouldn't be good for the other person. The way he

saw it, it was just another chance for him to fail. He shed a tear as he started to fall asleep with his deck in his hand.

'_Dark Rebellion, please, you're the only one who I can call family, please don't leave me.'_He said before dozing off. Suddenly, his dragon started to glow and before he could react, he was gone.

Syncro Dimension-Neo Domino City (Commons)-Martha's Home

In a old home in the slums of the commons, their were two kids dueling on a table with many younger kids around them.

"Since you have no monsters on the field, I attack directly with Wind Witch Winter Bell! I win!" A green haired girl said to a boy wearing a turquoise shirt.

Yugo: 2300-0

Winner: Rin

"Damn... you always beat me!" Yugo said.

"Well that's because I'm just better than you." Rin said which made Yugo even more mad.

"Whatever..." Yugo said walking away.

That Night

As Rin walked in to Yugo's room, she saw him lying in his bed tearing up.

"You should cheer him up. He only seems happy around you." Martha said walking behind the younger girl.

"Y-you really think so?" Rin said blushing.

"I know so. Go on in." Martha said slightly directing her in as she walked away.

"H-Hey... Yugo?" Rin timidly said.

"Huh! Rin! I wasn't crying! I was just having allergies." Yugo said blushing as he wiped off his tears.

"Are you ok? Is this about earlier?" Rin asked her friend.

"W-Well umm...I don't like losing..." Yugo admitted.

"Losing is apart of dueling. Everyone loses sometimes. You just have to get stronger." Rin said sitting beside Yugo.

"Y-Yeah but...if I can't win against you, how can I protect you?" Yugo said which made the girl blush even more.

"What?! Why do you need to protect me?" Rin asked.

"Well, there are bad people out there. Especially those Tops! And if I can't win, then how will I be able to win the friendship cup and beat Jack Atlas and achieve my dream to unite us all and have a better future with you?" Yugo said blushing. Rin never knew how such a stubborn kid could have these many goals and thoughts.

"Well...lets get stronger together! If we both get stronger, we'll be able to stop all the fighting and unite everyone!" Rin said as she stood up and offered her hand to Yugo.

"Yeah! Lets do it! Rin! You, Clearwing and I will definitely bring peace!" Yugo said taking her hand.

"We could start by building a D-Wheel" Rin said.

"Yeah let's do it tomorrow! But first we need a duel disk." Yugo said.

"Tommorow we'll go search for one! Which means we'll need some sleep. Good night Yugo!" Rin said hugging Yugo who hugged back.

"G-Goodnight Rin!" Yugo said blushing.

If only they had more time...

Later That Night

'Clearwing, we are going to bring peace to everyone' Yugo thought before drifting off. As he did this, the Clearwing Syncro Dragon on the bottom of his deck started to glow until suddenly, Yugo disappeared.

Fusion Dimension-Outside Academia Area-Orphanage

"Go! Cat Dancer attack Sora directly and end this duel!" Cat dancer jumped up in the air and slashed down on the cyan haired boy.

Sora: 1200-0

Serena wins

"Damn, you are too strong Serena." Sora said patting his head.

"Or maybe you are just too weak." The boy with a purple shirt and hair named Yuri said laughing as Sora pouted.

"Well, I think we are all ready for the exam tomorrow, so let's all do our best! The Professor guy advertises that he will make a Utopia for everyone so we better not mess this opportunity to join him!" Serena said looking determined.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Whatever you say gorilla girl-" Yuri began to say as he was punched by Serena.

"Don't you dare say that!" Serena said in rage as Sora held her back.

That Night

"Goodnight! Yuri said as he closed his door as Serena and Sora walked to their rooms. He then looked at his deck as he layed in his bed which had Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, his ace, on the bottom.

'Starving Venom, I want to become the strongest, and with you by my side, we'll beat everyone in Academia and become the strongest!' Yuri thought to himself before dozing off. Then his dragon started to glow purple and he disappeared without a trace...

Standard Dimension-Miami City-Sakaki Residents

"W-Where am I? Did they move me while I was asleep? No, that can't be it." Yuto said getting off of the unfamiliar bed. "Wait a minute, I never wore a red pendant, what is this?" Yuto said as he noticed the pendant around his neck.

Like Yuya's, Yuto's Pendant was also a Pendulum but red instead of Blue. "This is all so confusing... well at least I still got my deck."

The boy then decided to exit the room and go downstairs.

"Morning Yuya! I made Pancakes!" Yoko said with her apron on as she looked at Yuto who seemed _very_ confused and nervous. Both parent took note on that.

"What's wrong son?" Yusho said as he put down his newspaper.

"I-I don't know you people...and I am not this Yuya person and don't know who he is either...where am I." Yuto confessed to the two adults who seemed confused. As the two looked closer at the boy, they saw the overlapped image of their son fade out.

"Oh my god! I don't know how I didn't realize it before! But you look so similar. Who are you?" Yusho concerningly asked the boy who looked like his son who was inside his house.

" I'm...Yuto..." the boy told the two adults. "I was just in the orphanage before I fell asleep. I was suppose to be sent to a new family today. But, when I woke up, I was here..." Yuto said before sniffling up and which led to tears. All this confusion for an ten year old must be very tough on him is what Yoko thought. She then without a second thought ran over an hugged the boy.

"I'm so sorry for mistaking you for our son. Your face looks just like his. Your orphanage must be worried sick about you. Let me give them a call. What was the name of the Orphanage?" Yoko asked the boy as she grabbed her phone.

"I'll go check on Yuya." Yusho said he went up the steps.

"H-Heartland Central Orphanage." Yuto said as Yoko looked the place up online. She didn't find anything, she then searched for Heartland City. Nothing can up. This worried her. First, a boy somehow got into her house, then, he says he from a non existent orphanage from an non existent city. Something was definitely off. But little did she know, the worst was yet to come. She then heard her husband rush down the steps.

"Yoko..." Yusho said which alarmed Yoko because of his tone.

"Yes?"

"Yuya...he's gone...he's not in his room, or any room in the house... I-I don't know where he is." Yusho said extremely worried.

"..." This left her speechless. She didn't k ow what was going on. All these weird chain of events and now her son is gone and a knew child was here who had her sons face shown up the second her son goes missing. She then turned to the Yuto. '_Is he related to Yuya going missing? Yuya wouldn't have ran off! I know that! And this kid somehow got into our house! It doesn't make sense! This kid couldn't have been connected to all this could he?!_'

"I'll call Shuzo. He may have went to the You Show or something for some reason." Yoko stammeringly said before walking off trying not to look worried.

"Did I cause t-this?" Yuto said before starting to cry again. This time, Yusho was the one who hugged him.

"It's ok...Yuto...I'm sure Yuya is safe and will soon come home." Yusho said to the boy who started to smile. No one ever comforted him like these two have. For once, he felt... happy.

Days later

"Thank you officer...goodbye." Yoko said shutting her phone off.

No sign of Yuya

It hurt Yuto to see this women and her husband hurt so much because of how they cared for him the past couple of days.

"I'm very sorry about Yuya..." Yuto said as he went up to Yoko hugging her.

"Thanks...Yuto" she said hugging back.

2 Months later

Still no sign of Yuya. But neither of the parents had lost their hope, so neither did Yuto who was staying at the Sakaki's house.

"Yuto...we need to talk to you." Yoko said as her and Yusho say across from the boy in the kitchen. The boy was now wearing a black vest with a blue shirt which was bought for him from Yoko.

"We know you have no where to go...and we don't want you to go back to another orphanage...so, do you want to stay and live with us?" Yusho asked the boy as his face brightened.

"Yes! And when Yuya gets home, we will be a full family!" Yuto said as the three hugged. Once again...he felt happy.

1 Month Later

Still no sign of Yuya.

The Sakakis decided to enroll Yuto into school along with Yuzu who her and Shuzo were notified about what was happening.

"Have a good first day!" Yoko and Yusho waves as their Yuto walked away. He had his school Jacket on with a dark blue shirt under neath. He had gotten a purple duel disk with a dark blue blade which was on his side along with his deck and extra deck slots. He also had around his neck a red pendant.

"You really do look like Yuya..." a girl said behind Yuto. He looked and saw the pink haired girl named Yuzu.

"H-Hi" Yuto stammeringly said.

"I usually walk to school with Yuya..." she sadly said as Yuto walked beside her. "I'm Yuzu Hiragi. Nice to meet you, Yuto. That's a nice pendant you got there too. Also reminds me a lot about Yuya's."

"Don't worry. He'll be back soon. I never actually met him but if I feel like he's my family and I know we will see him again." Yuto said. His confidence in his speech had grown a little bit being around his new parents.

"Hmph. Yuto! I want to be your friend. But first, we should have a duel! After school let's go to You Show so I can see your dueling." Yuzu said wiping off her tears as the boy nodded. The two continued to walk to school.

Later That Day At You Show Duel School

"Ok! Dad hit the Action Field!" Yuzu yelled as her Dad activate an action field.

"Action Field Performance Colosseum Activate!" The automated voice said as the field appeared.

"Woah!" Yuto said outloud.

"Duelist locked in battle!" Yuzu began. Yuto then remembered what the catchphrase was from his father.

"O-Oh right. Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air along side their monsters!" Yuto continued.

"They storm through this field!" Yuzu said easing her duel disk.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" Both continued.

"ACTION-" Shuzo said snapping his fingers.

"DUEL!"

Yuto LP:4000

Yuzu: LP:4000

"I'll go first! I activate first movement solo which lets me summon out my Aria the Melodious Diva! Then, I'll special summon Sonata the Melodious Diva since I control Aria!" Yuzu yelled as she special summoned two monsters who looked like fairy singers.

Aria ATK:1600 LVL:4

Sonata ATK: 1200 LVL:3

"Then I'll sacrifice both of my monsters! An enchanting melody rings from the heavens, Awaken the sleeping genius! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Yuzu said as a giant dining women with a red dress and wings flew out onto the field. "My turn is over."(Hand:1)

Mozart ATK: 2600 LVL:8

"Wow Yuzu!" Yuto said surprised. From where he came from, not too many people used tribute summoning that much and Yuzu made it look easy. He then noticed the saddnesss in her eyes. "What's wrong Yuzu?"

"This monster...is my favorite monster...and this monster always fought with me against...Yuya..." Yuzu said before wiping her tears. "I-I'm ok. Just take your turn."

"Ok then...my turn, Draw! I summon Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves! Then I summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots since I control a level 3 Phantom Knights!" Yuto said as his ghost warriors appeared.

Ragged Gloves ATK:1000 LVL:3

Silent Boots ATK:200 LVL:3

"But what can you do with all these lower level monsters?" Yuzu asked.

'_Does she not know XYZ summoning?' _Yuto thought. Yusho did tell him about how XYZ was limited in this place which was completely weird for Yuto seeing how it was so natural for him to use. And there were also a couple of other summoning methods that he didn't know about. '_Just because most people don't use XYZ in this strange place won't hold me back!' _

"You gonna make a move?" Yuzu laughingly said to the boy as she saw him contemplating.

"Y-Yeah!" He said blushing realizing how long he was thinking. "I overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network! Souls of warriors whom fall on the battlefield, revive now and become the light that rends the darkness! XYZ Summon! Rank 3! Phantom Knights Break Sword!" Yuto yelled as his newest monster appeared who looked like a headless night riding a horse. "And due to Ragged Gloves effect, when used to XYZ summon, that monster gains 1000 attack points until the end of my turn!"

Break Sword ATK:2000-3000 RNK:3 OVU:2

"No way! You can XYZ summon? That's crazy! I thought only the best of the best could XYZ summon? How do you know how to use that summoning method?" Yuzu said shocked. Yuto then struggled. He didn't know how to answer.

"I'll tell you after this duel! Battle! Break Sword, Attack! Fallen Slash!" Yuto commanded as his monsters sword glowed purple as it charged Yuzu's ace. She then dashed and jumped up and did an acrobatic move around a pole into a cannon which blasted her up into the air which led to her getting an action card in the nick of time.

"I activate the Action Card Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed and the damage is halved." She exclaimed.

Yuzu LP:4000-3800

"So,that's an action card...I set 3 cards face down and end my turn!" Yuto yelled. (Hand:1)

"My turn, draw! Alright! I'm going to show you my dueling!" Yuzu said raising her hands to the air as she ran next to her ace monster.

'_Now things are getting interesting' _Yuto thought.

"I will now activate the spell card, cost down! This lets me decrease the levels of monsters in my hand by two as long as I discard a card!" Yuzu said as she began to run.

"Wait but why would she do that? She'll have no hand cards. Unless...!" Yuto then realized what she was doing. She was going for an action card to discard for her card's effect. She succeeded in getting the action card and sent it to the graveyard and as a result, the monster in her hands level was decreased by 2.

"I know activate my Mozarta's effect! I can special summon a level 4 or lower Melodious monster from my hand! So come on out! Elegy the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu yelled as her new monster with green hair and a purple dress appeared. "And since she was special summoned and is now on the field, all my fairy type monsters gain 300 attack points!"

Elegy ATK:2000-2300 LVL:5-3

Mozarta ATK:2600-2900

"Now both her monsters are more powerful than mine!" Yuto exclaimed outloud.

"You're right! Battle! I attack with Mozarta! Graceful Wave!" Yuzu said as her minster began to sing and waved her baton which created powerful winds destroying the XYZ monster.

Yuto LP:4000-3100

"When my monster is destroyed, the monsters used as overlay units are summoned back as level 4 monsters!" Yuto yelled as both Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots returned in defence mode.

"Then Elegy attacks Ragged Gloves!" Yuzu yelled as her monster glided forward and kicked the monster destroying it.

"Nghhh..." Yuto said as he felt the shockwaves. The adrenaline. The excitement. The happiness. These emotions were all coming from this...Action Duel. It made him feel...alive. Thinking about all these emotions made him smile.

"I end my turn. Show me what you got, Yuto!" Yuzu said challenging the boy.

"I'm...gonna win!" Yuto said. He felt his confidence skyrocketing. Yuzu could also sense this as well. She also smiled knowing that this duel is going to get more challenging for her.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuto yelled as he drew his card. '_Alright! With this card, I can XYZ summon him!' _Yuto said with his ace monster roaring in his extra deck. "I summon Phantom Knights Fragile Armor!" A blue headless phantom warrior appeared on the field.

Fragile Armor ATK:1000 LVL:4

"Another level 4? Wait...that means...!" Yuzu than realized what was happening.

"I overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network! Fangs of Pitch Black Darkness! Rise up against the foolish Opression! And Descend Now! XYZ Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Yuto yelled as his ace monster arrived onto the field.

Dark Rebellion ATK:2500 RNK:4 OVU:2

" I now use his effect! And since I have two overlay units, I'll use his effect twice which will halve both of your monsters attack points and add them to my own monsters! Treason Discharge!" Yuto yelled as his monster powered up while purple lightning went around the other monsters weakening them and powering up Dark Rebellion.

Dark Rebellion Atk:2500-5100 OVU:2-0

Mozart ATK:2900-1450

Elegy ATK:2300-1150

Yuzu dashed and got an action card by running up a few platforms "Action Card Attraction! Now I can chose a monster on my field and that monster can be the only monster attack this turn! Therefore, I'll survive this turn!" Yuzu countered.

"Not so fast! Battle! Dark Rebelliom XYZ Dragon attack Mozarta the Melodious Maestra! Revault of Lightning Disobey!" Yuto yelled as his monster closed in on Yuzu's.

But as she blinked, Yuto was no where to be found. When them saw a blur running around the field searching for action cards. It was Yuto!

"How are you so fast!" Yuzu said shocked at his stealth and speed. Eventually, the two locked there eyes on an Action Card. Both began to run. Yuto jumped into a trampoline and swung around an acrobat pole to get a high jump in the air while Yuzu ran up a spirally starecase and jumped into a cannon. Both duelist were in the air as the attack closed in but the one who managed to get the card first was Yuto!

"Action Card Bi Attack! My dragons attack double! I now end this duel with my dragon! Finish her off!" Yuto yelled as his monsters attack increased at the last second being enough to finish her off.

Dark Rebellion ATK:5100-10200

"Oh my god! 1-10200 attack points!" Shuzo said in shock.

"N-No Way!" Yuzu said as her ace monster was destroyed blowing her back but Yuto bouncing off many platforms was able to catch her bridal style.

Yuzu LP: 3800-0

Winner:Yuto

After the last attack, Yuto landed on the ground with Yuzu in his hands who was madly blushing which Yuto did not notice.

"T-thanks for the save there Y-Yuto!" Yuzu said as Yuto put her down who also began blushing.

"N-No problem! I didn't want you to get hur-"

"That duel was Hot Blooded!" Shuzo yelled as he opened the door.

"Thanks Dad." Yuzu said still a little sad she lost. But she did feel like she had fun. Almost like when she dueled Yuya.

"Yuto! I wasn't aware that you learned XYZ summoning! Yusho never talked about that with me! That means you'll join You Show! Won't you?" Shuzo asked the young boy who was put on the spot. This is when he would start to become shy.

"Y-Yes sir." Yuto said as Shuzo hugged him with excitement.

"I'm sooo happy! I got an XYZ summoner in my school! Maybe soon we'll even get a fusion or Syncro user soon!" Shuzo said getting his hopes up.

"And when Yuya comes back, we'll be stronger than ever!" Yuzu said

"Right!" Yuto agreed.

"That settles it! You two will train here to become entertainment duelist and you two will become pros in no time! With Yusho and I'd expert teaching, I'm positive you guys will become amazing duelist!" Shuzo said hugging the two who started to laugh. Once more...Yuto felt happy...

That Night

Yuzu was in her bed sleeping when she suddenly started having weird dreams. They were dreams about...Yuto. One vision she had was one where she met Yuto in a Storage facility where he wore beat up clothing and a mask and summoned out Dark Rebellion to take out another duelist. Another vision she had was her talking to Yuto about...fusion summoning? This made zero sence to her...she decides to strug these things off like they are nothing and goes back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Yuto is having the same vision Yuzu is having but some other ones too. He sees his home, Heartland, getting destroyed by strange people in blue, yellow, and red suits. He struggled this off as he went back to sleep. Little did he know, his pendant was glowing bright red...

3 Months Ago-Fusion Dimension-Outside Academia Area-Orphanage (The same day Yuto was transported)

"YURI!!! GET UP!!!" Serena yelled shaking the boy who she thought was Yuri back and forth.

"I'm up...I'm up." The tired Yuya said looking up. As he got up, he saw two people in front of him. One boy had cyan hair while the other girl had indigo hair with a red skirt. The place he was in wasn't exactly his room either.

"WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE YOU GUYS! DID YOU KIDNAP ME! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME YURI?! WHO IS YURI?!" The freaked out boy said backing up against the wall as the other two kids looked confused.

"Has he gone insane? Maybe it's from all those hits in the head you've given." Sora said as he closely examined the boy infront of him.

"You are in the orphanage where you have been for your whole life, we are Sora and Serena, your friends, we did not kidnap you, and we are calling you Yuri because you are Yur-" before Serena could finish, she saw the overlapped image of Yuri over the boy infront of her faded. "Wait! You aren't Yuri! Who are you?!"

"I-I don't know who Yuri is as I've said. I'm Yuya! Not Yuri." Yuya said.

"Well you don't have the same hair or eyes now that I am looking at you now that you mention it. But your face is just like his!" Sora pointed it out.

"I need to get home! My parents are gonna freak out!" Yuya said freaking out himself.

"Well, Yuri never knew his parents. And why are you in an orphanage if you have parents?" Serena asked the crimson eyed boy.

"Well, I don't really know how I got here, but I need to get back! Back to my family and...Yuzu!" Yuya said as he started to think about Yuzu. He then looked at Serena. He realized how similar they looked. As the overlapped image of Yuzu faded, he thought about her.

"I got to go!" Yuya said as he went to get up running pass Yuzu but Sora blocked the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora said not letting the boy escape.

"Please I have to go!" Yuya said as he tried to muscle through Sora.

"Wait...we will let you leave, if you beat me in a duel." Serena told the boy.

"What?! I kinda want to duel him!" Sora yelled at the girl who gave him a devil starts which prompted him to shut up.

"Umm...ok? A duel couldn't hurt. Fine! I'll win and definitely get back to Yuzu and my parents!" Yuya said determinedly.

A Few Minutes Later

The three kids arrived around the back of the orphanage and Yuya and Serena had their duel disks readied.

"Your duel disk looks kinda different." Serena said to Yuya.

"Can we just duel already, I need to get home!" Yuya rushingly said.

"DUEL"

Yuya LP:4000

Serena LP:4000

"I'll start! I summon Moonlight Blue Cat! Then I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Serena said. (Hand: 2)

Blue Cat ATK:1600 LVL:4

"Ok my turn, Draw! I summon Entermate Hip Hippo!" Yuya said smiling as he summoned a pink hippo with a top hat.

Hip Hippo ATK:800 LVL:3

"When I summon him, I can activate his ability! I can now tribute him to summon a new monster! And this one is one of my favorites! Come on out! The strange dragon with heterochromatic eyes! Odd Eyes Dragon!" Yuya summoned his ace monster to the field which was a red dragon with one red and one green eye.

Odd Eyes Dragon ATK:2500 LVL:7

"What a dragon!" Sora said surprised.

"Battle! Odd Eyes attacks your monster! Spiral Flame!" Yuya commanded his monster as it shot a fire blast at Blut Cat as it was destroyed.

Serena LP:4000-3100

"I end my act!" Yuya said as he bowed. (Hand:4)

"Is this a game to you?!" Serena asked the boy who looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Dueling isn't a game! Here, if you lose, there is a consequence! Money, food, water, these things get taken away from the loser! We can't afford to lose." These words shock Yuya. He didn't know what to think. Sora also couldn't disagree with her. That's how things were. Yuya was left dumbstruck. He always thought dueling was meant to bring smiles. Not harm others.

"I'll show you true dueling! Draw! I activate Moonlight Perfume! I summon back Moonlight Blue Cat! Then I activate my face down card! Fusion! I fuse Blue Cat with my Purple Butterfly! The cat prowling in the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moons gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beutiful Beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena yelled as she clasped her hands together. She also summoned her ace monster to the field.

Cat Dancer ATK:2400 LVL:7

'_How can a little girl like her know how to fusion summon?!' _Yuya thought.

"And next I'll activate monster reborn! This card lets me revive my Blue Cat! Then when Blue Cat is special summoned she can double Cat Dancer's attack points!"

Cat Dancer ATK:2400-4800

"W-Woah! She isn't kidding around!" Yuya said outloud.

"Now I activate Cat Dancer's effect! By tributing Blue Cat! She can attack your dragon twice! Battle! Attack Odd Eyes Dragon! Full Moon Crest!" Serena said as her monster unleashed the first attack.

Yuya LP:4000-1700

"And now end this duel Cat Dancer! Second Attack!" Serena yelled.

"No way I'm letting it end like this! I discard Entermate Barrier Ballon Tapir to reduce the damage to zero!" Yuya countered as he almost lost the duel.

"My turn is over!" Serena announced. "Show me what happened when you get serious !" (Hand:0)

'_Maybe she's right, maybe I need to be more serious. I have to win! I have to...'_ Yuya thought as his eyes had a tint of light red in them.

"Draw! I activate the spell monster reborn! Come back Odd Eyes! I will end this duel now! I summon Entermate Whip Snake! His effect activates! Your monster's attack and defense are switched!" Yuya yelled as the minster was weakened.

Whip Snake ATK:1700 LVL:4

Cat Dancer ATK:2400-2000 DEF:2000-2400

"Battle! Odd Eyes! Attack Cat Dancer! Spiral Flame! And when he destroys a level 5 or higher monster, he inflicts damage equal to halve of the original attack of that monster!" Yuya yelled as his monster shot fire at Cat Dancer.

Serena LP:3100-2600-1400

"I'll now activate my trap card Moomlight Reincarnation Dance! This card lets me add 2 Moonlight monsters from my deck to my hand since a Moonlight fusion monster was destroyed." Serena countered adding two monsters from her deck to the hand.

"This duel is over! Whip Snake direct attacks!"Yuya yelled with more aggression. Serena could sense that something changed within him.

'_Did something really change within him because of what I said? He went from fun loving to aggressive in a matter of minutes.'_ Serena thought. This kid seemed like he really enjoyed dueling and wasn't aware of the seriousness of dueling. He hasn't even fusion summoned and he still is winning! Something is different about this kid.

"I activate Golden Phoenix's effect from my hand! I can negate the attack the turn a moonlight fusion monster was destroyed and special summon her!" Serena blocked the upcoming attack and special summoned a new monster with wings on its arms and golden feathers.

Golden Phoenix DEF:2200 LVL:5

"...I set 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Yuya yelled. (Hand:1)

"You still haven't fusion summoned! You are holding back! I'll never forgive you for holding back on me!" Serena yelled as she drew her card. "I activate the effect of Gold Phoenix! She can tribute herself to special summon Cat Dancer with her effects negated! Next, I activate fusion recovery! I recover fusion and blue cat! Next I activate the spell card fusion! I fuse my Turquoise Turtle in my hand with the Cat Dancer on the field! The turtle swarming trotting through the forest! The beutiful beast dancing under the moonlight! Swarm into a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion summon! Come forth elegant beast that dances in the moonlit wilderness! Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Serena clasped her hands together as she summoned a new evolved version of Cat Dancer.

Panther Dancer ATK:2800 LVL:8

"Another one?!" Yuya said shocked.

"I will show you no mercy! Turquoise turtles effect activates in the grave! When he is used to fusion summon a moonlight monster, I can discard a card and then my monster can't be targeted by monster effects! Battle! When Panther Dancer can attack all of your monsters twice! Attack Odd Eyes Dragon!" She yelled as she struck the dragon not destroying the dragom.

Yuya LP:1700-1400

"Attack again! Eslcipse Crest Break!" Serena yelled as her minster shot a dark blast at Odd Eyes obliterating the dragon.

"Odd Eyes!" Yuya said as he held his chest. His eyes also started to go red.

Yuya LP:1400-1100

"And when she destroys another monster, my monster gains 200 attack points!"

Panther Dancer ATK:2800-3000

"End this duel! Panther Dancer! Wipe out Whip Snake!" Serena yelled as her minster rushed at the Entermate monster.

"I CAN'T LOSE! TRAP ACTIVATE! ENTERMATE ASSISTANCE! NOW I SEND THE TOP CARD OF MY DECK TO THE GRAVE AND IF IT'S A ENTERMATE, MY MONSTER GAINS ATTACK EQUAL TO THE LEVEL OF THE MONSTER X200! THE CARD IS ENTERMATE AMEN BOAT! SINCE THE LEVEL OF AMEN BOAT IS 4, MY MONSTER GAINS 800 ATTACK POINTS!" Yuya yelled as his eyes turned even more berserk. The thought of never seeing his friends or family again sparked something in him and now he was enraged.

Whip Snake ATK:1700-2500

Yuya LP:1100-600-100

"Are you ok buddy?" Sora said to Yuya who was holding his head has his eyes were blinking. Serena then looked down and saw her bracelet blinking as well. '_What the hell is going on? First Yuri is gone, then this Yuya kid shows up, and now he's extremely enraged and my bracelet is acting up! What is happening?' _Serena was thinking as Yuya looked even more mad.

"My turn is over. What the hell is wrong you?! Your acting like an insane person! At first you acted like you loved dueling and now your acting worst than most people!" Serena yelled at the boy who stopped moving and stood straight up with his head down. As he tilted his head up, an evil smile was on his face. (Hand:0)

"My turn...DRAW! I ACTIVATE THE MAGIC CARD SUPREME REAWAKENING! THIS CARD WILL NOW ENSURE MY VICTORY! THIS CARD LETS ME RESSURECT A LEVEL SEVEN OR LOWER DRAGON TYPE FROM THE GRAVE AND ADD A NEW ONE WITH A EQUAL OR HIGHER LEVEL TO MY HAND! COME BACK ODD EYES! AND I WILL ADD ONE OF HIS NEW FORMS TO MY HAND! NOW I SACRIFICE ODD EYES DRAGON! DRAGON WITH BURNING EYES! EVOLVE IN THE FLAMES OF DARKNESS AND BRING FORTH THE ULTIMATE POWER! ODD EYES ADVANCE DRAGON!" Yuya yelled as Odd Eyes's new form was released.

**Advance Dragon ATK:3000 LVL:8**

"Another Tribute Summon?" Sora asked as he was confusing on why he still hasn't fusion summoned but was shocked that he was able to tribute summon such a strong card.

"WHEN THIS DRAGON IS SUMMONED! I CAN DESTROY YOUR MONSTER AND INFLICT DAMAGE EQUAL TO YOUR MONSTERS ATTACK! BURNING ASSAULT-"

"No way I'm losing that easily! I banish Turtle in my grave to negate destruction!" Serena yelled as her monster was shield by a blue and green shield.

"THEN I BATTLE! ADVANCE DRAGON! ENGULF PANTHER WARRIOR IN YOUR FLAMES!" Yuya yelled as her monster was destroyed.

Serena LP:1400-1200

"AND NOW SINCE YOUR MONSTER WAS DESTROYED, DUE TO ADVANCE'S EFFECT I CAN CALL OUT MY ODD EYES DRAGON!" Yuya yelled as his ace monster revived.

"Oh no..." Serena said realizing that the duel was over.

"ATTA-... no... I-I end my turn..." Yuya said looking like he calmed down.

"Why are you still holding back! You didn't even attack me! Why?! You were happy, then you were mad, and now your depressed and not finishing me off!" Serena said enraged at the Yuya.

"I'm sorry..."

"Whatever your reasons were for not attacking...I don't care. You won this duel." Serena said as she placed her hand on her deck.

Serena LP:1200-SURRENDER

WINNER:Yuya

"How anticlimactic..." Sora said as he walked over to the two kids.

"We'll either way it would've been the same result if he had attacked." Serena said

"I-I don't know what happend. All I thought about was losing everyone I knew and then I-"

"It's ok. You were just angry and we weren't being fair. Your actually pretty strong for not fusion summoning." Serena asked.

"Yeah why didn't you?" Sora asked.

"Well...where I come from, only pros can fusion summon. Most people can only tribute summon. How do you know fusion summoning?" Yuya asked as Sora started to laugh.

"You don't know how to fusiom summon? And you call yourself a duelist? Haha-OWW" Sora yelled as she was hit in the back of the head.

"Don't make fun of him! He beat me without fusion so he's definitely a strong duelist." Serena stood up for Yuya who was blushing.

"T-Thanks..." Yuya said.

"Well since you won, let's go look around and try to find your parents. And we'll also try to find Yuri!"

The trio walked around for hours and hours. No sign of Yuri. No sign of Yuya's family. Yuya asked several people about Miami City. No luck. Serena asked several people if they saw a purple haired boy. No luck. Nothing. This made all three sad. They ended up going home to the orphanage after dark and ate food. They also told the caretaker about Yuya and told her that he is lost and will stay with them in Sora's room for a couple days. They would continue to look the next day.

Later that Night

It was late. Yuya has a pillow on the floor with a blanket while Sora was sleeping and Yuya was drifting off as he was thinking about his family and Yuzu. He started to cry but he fell asleep. When he opened his eyes he was in a black void. But he's couldn't wake up.

"H-Hello! Is anyone here!" Yuya yelled. His voice echoed into the void but nothing seemed to happen. Until suddenly, he felt a shiver go through his body as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Greetings, Yuya." The voice said. As Yuya turned around, he saw a shadow of himself with glowing red eyes and hair sticking upwards.

"W-Who are you? Why do you look like me? Is this a dream?" The boy asked who was extremely confused and frightened.

"Don't be afraid Yuya. I'm you. I was born from you. Your anger and sadness. I was born from your will to get stronger and more serious."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh really? Then how do you think that Odd Eyes Advance Dragon got into our deck? It didn't just appear suddenly. It was your sheer rage that allowed me to exist and create that card for you." The other Yuya explained.

"If your really me then you are the reason why I went berserk earlier?"

"Well, that power was a manifestation of your desire which created me and allowed me to help you show that girl your true power. But your the one who spared her from the last attack."

"But I felt that power, and it was _real. _It could have hurt her! Or killed her!"

"So? She tried keeping you from your family. And about your family, what's the point of going back now?"

"What?"

"I mean think about it, this place is obviously no where near where you used to live. Which means your family either deserted you or they don't care about you anymore. Look how much stronger you've gotten in just one day here! Think about all the power you could gain! We can become even stronger!"

"But I miss my family!" Yuya then began to shed some tears about the thought that his family left him or doesn't want him.

"Don't cry Yuya. It's ok. They aren't even worth thinking about. Instead of them, think about yourself. Continue to stay here. You could even go out for that academi place which seems to be a great opportunity for you to be even stronger! Wasn't that your promise to her? To Yuzu. To become stronger?" The shadow of Yuya asked as he held his hand out. "Lets become stronger, Yuya!"

"Y-Your...right. They never cared for me. I don't need them. I-I want to be stronger." Yuya said shaking his mirrors hand who accepted the handshake.

"_Perfect"_

**Fanmade cards: **

**Moonlight Golden Phoenix **

**ATK:1900 DEF:2200 LVL:5**

**ATR:Dark Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**During the turn that a "Moonlight" Fusion monster is destroyed by an opponents monster and sent to the graveyard while this card is in your hand, you can negate one attack and special summon this card. During your turn, you can tribute this card to special summon a "Moonlight" Fusion monster with it's effect negated. **

**Moonlight Turquoise Turtle **

**ATK:900 DEF:1800 LVL:3**

**When this card is used as Fusion material for a "Moonlight" monster, you can discard one "Moonlight" monster from your hand and that monster cannot be effected by card effects until the end phase. **

**Entermate Assistance **

**Normal Trap**

**When an "Entermate" monster battles a monster with 1000 or more attack points, you can target that monster and send the top card of your deck to the graveyard and if it is a "Entermate" monster, then the targeted monster gains attack equal to the level of the "Entermate" monster that was sent to the graveyard x200. **

**_(A/N) _Thanks for reading that really long chapter! I didn't think it was going to be that long but I'm just glad I got it done in a coulle days. I'll try to update as soon as possible. I am also re-writing some of the origins of the characters like how Sora has grown up with Yuri and Serena. Please leave review and tell me if I made an error. Peace! **


	2. Scale-02

Fusion Dimension-Port Town-Orpahange (a week after the switch)

"Wake up! YUYA! Today's the day!" Sora yelled at his roommate who slowly got out of bed. It had been a few days since he had been sent to this strange place. He had told his friends he gave up on going home and decided to start his new life with them by going to academia. Now the day had come, exam day!

"We have to catch the boats so HURRY UP!" Serena yelled at the two boys as she stood in the doorway.

"OK OK!" Yuya said as he put his duel disk in and his deck in his deck slot. He had tried to learn fusion summoning but the only problem was that he didn't have a fusion monster. Though, he was given a fusion spell card by Serena since she had extra copies.

"Let's go!"

Later that day-Acamdemia

There were many kids at Academia. As they walked to the duel courts, they saw many people sitting in bleachers looking extremely impatient. The trio had got their numbers already and sat and watched the duels. Yuya saw how all the people could fusion summon which worried him. But he then remembered he wasn't alone. But then he saw something _horrible _happen. As the life points of one of the students dropped to zero, their opponent walked over to the loser and pressed a bright button on the duel disk. And with a flash, the person was...turned into a card?!

"What?! Why is he a card?!" Yuya shockingly muttered. Some of the people looked at him like he was crazy.

"Academia doesn't like losers, that's for sure!" Sera pointed out but not him or Serena looked worried or surprised.

"Number 359, please report to duel court 2A!" A voice yelled on the announcer as Yuya gasped.

"Good luck!" The other two kids yelled in his direction as he walked out. They had complete and utter confidence in him.

"I will be your opponent!" A boy with brown spilt hair yelled. "My name is Dimitri and I will destroy you!"

"Um...nice to meet you to?"

"Shut up! There is no talking on the battle field!"

"Right!" Both Yuya and Dimitri readied their duel disks. While Dimitri's was a standard academia duel disk, Yuya's was the one that he had with him when he was sent to Sora and Serena's orphanage.

"DUEL!"

Yuya LP:4000

Dimitri LP:4000

"I'll go first! I summon Ancient Gear Soldier! I set two cards facedown and end my turn!" Dimitri yelled as he pointed his finger towards Yuya. (Hand:2)

Ancient Gear Soldier ATK:1300 LVL:4 (I rather say ancient than antique because I think ancient sounds a lot better in my opinion)

"Draw! I summon Entermate Amen Boat!" Yuya yelled as his monster appeared in attack position.

Amen Boat ATK:500 LVL:4

"What a weak monster! What's the point of such a pathetic card?" Dimitri tauntingly asked.

_'Don't lose your cool Yuya.' _The other Yuya said within his head.

"Right! I set a card and end my turn!" Yuya announced. (Hand:4)

"Ok then! My turn! Draw! I activate the spell card graceful charity! I draw three cards and discard two! Next I activate the spell card crazy summon gear! This card makes you summon 2 monsters front your deck with the same type and level as Amen Boat!"

"Ok then...I'll summon Entermate Teeter Topper Hopper and Entermate Fireflux!" Yuya said as he summoned two more insect monster's to the field in defence mode.

Teeter Topper Hopper DEF:1000 LVL:4

Fireflux DEF:1600 LVL:4

"Next, I can target the Ancient Gear Soldier that was discarded by my previous spell card and now I'll summon him back along with a third copy from the deck!" Dimitri explained as 2 more Soldiers appeared into the field.

"So that's why he activated that card..." Yuya realized.

"But now it's over for you I activate my pot of greed! I draw two cards! Perfect! Now I activate my face down card! It's the spell card known as Magic Gear! This card lets me tribute all three of my Soldiers to summon Ancient Gear Golem from the deck! Then I can summon as many Ancient Gear Golems from my hand as possible! Now I summon one from my deck and two from my hand!" Dimitri yelled as three gigantic monsters appeared on his field.

Ancient Gear Golem ATK:3000 LVL:8 X3

"This is insane!" Yuya yelled as he was shocked to see three monsters on his opponents field that had an incredible amount of attack points.

"Go Ancient Gear Golem! Attack Amen Boat-"

"Not yet! I activate Amen Boat's effect! This card switches to defence mode and negates the attack.

Amen Boat DEF:1600

"Then my second Ancient Gear Golem will wipe out your Amen Boat since that effect will be annoying later! Ultimate Pound!" Dimitri yelled as the bug was crushed under the fist of the Golem.

"And my monster inflicts piercing damage!"

Yuya LP:4000-2600

"And the third will attack Teeter Topper Hopper! Ultimate Pound!"

Yuya LP:2600-600

"And now to seal your doom...I activate the spell card Fusion! I send my three Ancient Gear Golems to the grave to Fusion Summon! Come Forth! Level 10! Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem!" Dimitri yelled as his strongest monster which was an evolved version of his Golem appeared.

Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem ATK:4400 LVL:10

'_That is one strong monster!' _The other Yuya said in Yuya's mind who was sweating. He didn't know how he could win now. That monster was the highest attack point monster he had ever seen.

"My turn is done! On my next turn, you'll lose!" Dimitri yelled.

'_He's right. Unless I draw a good card. It's over.' _Yuya thought to himself. It was a life or death situation. He had to win. The other Yuya than appeared behind him and smirked. This was _perfect _opportunity. "My turn! Draw!" Yuya looked at the card he drew. '_No.' _He thought. He had lost. It was over. For the card he drew was...Fusion. A card given to him by a friend would now seal his fate. Or would it? Yuya then looked down shifting to put his goggles over his eyes. But then the other Yuya became visible to him.

"_Yuya! Don't you dare give up. It's not over! Let me help you! Together we can win! We'll show this guy who's the strongest." _The other Yuya with a glowing eyes looked at the duelist. He was right. He shouldn't give up! He had performed a miracle before and he could do it again with _their _power. Yuya then nodded.

"Your right!" Yuya said as he looked up to his opponent. "I can't give up hope!" Just then his pendant started to glow which caught him by surprise. He then had a vision. A vision of a dragon appeared as his extra deck shined. In his vision, he was in a blue void with a dragon that he had never seen before. The dragon has dark horns with purple and red eyes and iris' on the body. The dragon also had blueish purple skin with dark blue orbs. He touched the dragon who growled as Yuya stuck his hand out rubbing his hand. He had already made an irreplaceable connection with this monster. "Don't worry. I'll release you right now!" Yuya said in the real world looking up to Dimitri.

"I activate the spell card, Fusion! I fuse Odd Eye Dragon in my hand with Entermate Silver Claw! Dragon with dual colored eyes become one with the silver wolf and give birth to a new darkness! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Shadowy dragon with eerie eyes! Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yuya cried out as the dragon the was in his vision was now on the field.

Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK:2500 LVL:7

"So what? A scary looking dragon won't stop my Ultimate Golem!" Dimitri said as cocky as ever.

"Is that so?" Yuya said with a smirk.

"What?"

"I now activate my facedown card Entermate Big Support! This card lets me equip a Entermate to my monster as long as it has 1000 or less Attack points and the monster gains double the attack of the Entermate monster. I equip Helpprincess to Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yuya yelled as the spirit form of Helpprincess was absorbed by Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon.

Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK:2500-4500

"N-No matter! Even if your monster has more attack your won't be able to finish me off!"

"Battle! When Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon attacks a special summoned monster, that monster loses 1000 attack points! Eerie Press!" Yuya yelled out as the dragons eyes glowed purple and red as the Golem knelt in pain.

Ultimate Golem ATK:4400-3400

Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon! Attack Ultimate Golem! Spiral Shadow Flame!" Yuya cried out as the dragon jumped into the air and shot a purple and red fire blast at the dragon destroying the Golem.

Dimitri LP:4000-2900

"Haha! By destroying my Ultimate Golem, his effect allows me to special summon back my Ancient Gear Golem! Now on my next turn I'll attack your defence position monster and this duel will be over-"

"Sorry but you're turn won't come! Phantom Dragons other ability activates! When this card destroys a monster, it deals damage equal to your monsters level or rank X300! Phantom Force!" Yuya yelled as his monster shot a blast at Dimitri.

"NONONONO!" Dimitri yelled as the attack closed in dealing him 3000 points of damage.

Dimitri LP:2900-0

Winner:Yuya

"Alright I won!" Yuya said extremely happy that he won and even got to fusion summon. This meant he wouldn't be turned into a card...then it hit him. His opponent would be turned into a card. As a Obelisk Force soldier walked over to Dimitri, who was still on the ground, Yuya wanted to stop the Soldier but then realized he would be turned into a card too. So he watched. He watched as his opponent was turned into a card. He then walked back into the stands where Serena and Sora were sitting. They had both won their Duels and watched as Yuya won his duel.

"Good job Yuya! I thought you said you couldn't fusion summon." Sora said to the other boy.

"Why...why did he have to die..." Yuya whimpered to his friends.

"Yuya...you have to understand, in academia, you cannot be a loser. This is just so that Academia can be its strongest." Serena told Yuya.

"But why was he killed, he could have just been sent home, I-I killed him..."

"He made a choice to come hear, it was his own fault. Don't worry Yuya." Serena said to Yuya patting his back.

"Y-Your right...I was just doing what I had to do. I was showing I was the stronger duelist."

"Well that's the spirit...I guess?" Sora remarked as the three kids sat and watched the rest of the duels.

In Yuya's mind...the other Yuya was confused. He didn't use his power to create that fusion monster. He didn't even possess Yuya at all. That was simply his own power.

"_Interesting"_

XYZ Dimension-Heartland City-Orphanage (Morning of the Switch)

"W-Where am I?" Yugo said as he got up shocked that he wasn't in his room. The room he was in, though small, was extremely nicer than his room. It had blue painted walls with even a T.V.! And was that a duel disk on the floor?! He then slipped it on activating it. It shined out a purple light.

"Woah! But maybe if I went into the settings, I could change the color..." Yugo said as he clicked a couple buttons and bam. His duel disk changed from purple to green.

He then wondered if he was in a Top home. But that would be impossible. He then heard voices from outside his room. He panicked and saw a window nearby which lead to the outside. Opening the window, he jumped out and made a run for it.

A Little While Later

As Yugo ran in the city he saw many people wearing nice clothing but not like the Tops. He asked several people about his location who told him that he was in Heartland City. But when they offered him help, he denied it and ran away. He didn't know what was going on. He was lost in some place that was noting like his home. Their was no tops or commons. Was this like a Utopia? Then as he was running, he ran into someone.

"Geez, watch where you are going!" The kid said. He was around the same age as Yugo. He had purple hair and a purple jacket on with a black shirt underneath.

"I'm sorry..." Yugo said.

The kid then noticed the scattered cards of the Yugo's deck. He went to help him pick them up and looked at one of the cards. '_Speedroid...Tuner?! What are these cards? And what is that white card!' _The purple haired boy thought to himself.

"Hey dude. What is that White card in your hand?" The purple haired boy asked.

"Um...It's a Syncro monster." Yugo said who was confused on why someone would ask about a Syncro monster.

"A what?"

"You know...you need a tuner to summon it...it comes out of the extra deck...do you not know what a Synchro monster is?" Yugo asked the boy who looked confused.

"I only thought their were XYZ monsters in the extra deck."

"What is that?"

"It's when...actually it's probably easier to show you

in a duel."

"Um ok?"

"Come with me. We can go to a place where me and my friends usually duel. I was heading there anyway."

"Um ok?" Yugo said following the boy.

"I'm Shark by the way." Shark said to the boy.

"I'm Yugo."

"Your Fusion?"

"No! YUGO! YUUUGO!" Yugo said as his face got red as Shark laughed.

Later At the Park

"Ok this is a perfect spot! You ready?" Shark asked as he smirked activating his light blue duel disk.

"Yeah lets go!"

"DUEL"

Yugo LP:4000

Shark LP:4000

"I'll start this duel by showing you an XYZ summon! I summon Killer Frilled Shark! And then after that, I special summon Shark Sucker." Shark said as two monsters appeared.

Killer Frilled Shark ATK:700 LVL3

Shark Sucker ATK:200 LVL3

"Now I overlay my two sharks. Using these monsters, I build the overlay network! Futuristic shark who swims through the ocean! Shoot your torpedos and strike down your prey! XYZ Summon! Come forth! Rank 3! Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" Shark yelled as his double torpedo shark looking monster appeared.

Aero Shark ATK:1900 OVU:2

"Now by using 1 overlay unit, I deal 400 damage for each card in my hand! I have three cards!"

OVU:2-1

Yugo LP:4000-2800

"I end my turn by setting two facedown cards." (H:1)

"Wow! XYZ summoning is so cool! Now I'll show you a Syncro summon! Draw! When I control no monsters, I can special summon Speedroid Beigomax!" Yugo said as he summoned his monster.

Beigomax ATK:1200 LVL:3

"Next I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Three Eyed Dice!" Yugo shouted as his next monster appeared which looked like a pyramid with an eye on each side.

Three Eyed Dice ATK:300 LVL:3

"Now I tune my Speedroid Beigomax to my Three Eyed Dice! Cursed blade in the form of a cross, use your powers to tend our enemies! Synchro Summon! Come Forth! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Cursed Blade Dharma!" Yugo yelled as he summoned his Syncro monster.

Cursed Blade Dharma ATK:2200 LVL:6

"Woah so that's how you Syncro Summon!" Shark said shocked.

"Alright! I now activate Dharma's effect! By banishing Beigomax, I can deal 500 damage to you!" Yugo yelled as Dharma shot a blue blast directly at Shark.

Shark LP:4000-3500

"Next I attack your Aero Shark with my Cursed Blade Dharma!" Yugo yelled as his monster cut through the shark monster.

Shark LP:3500-3200

"I knew you would destroy my monster! I know activate my trap card! Ghost Fleet Salvage! Since you destroyed my water type Xyz monster, I get to summon back Aero Shark with the monsters that I used to summon it with their effects negated." Shark countered as three sharks appeared on the field but rapped with chains.

"Damn so you were hoping I destroyed your monster!"

"I'm not done! My other trap activates! Full Armored XYZ! This lets me XYZ summon during your turn! I overlay my two sharks once more to build the overlay network! Warrior who comes from the depths of the sea! Use your lance to strike down your foes! XYZ Summon! Come forth Rank 3! Black Ray Lancer!" Shark yelled as the Black armored monster with a lance appeared onto the field.

Black Ray Lancer ATK:2100 OVU:2

"And then the other effect of my trap! I equip my Aero Shark onto Black Ray Lancer and it gains its attack!"

Blak Ray Lancer ATK:2100-4000

"Damn...that monster is really strong! I set two cards and end my turn!" Yugo concluded. (H:2)

"My turn! Draw! Now I activate the spell card aqua jet! This card raises Lancers attack by 1000!"

Black Ray Lancer ATK:4000-5000

"N-No way!" Yugo uttered out.

"Now I Attack you with Black Ray Lancer! Black Bright Spear!" Shark yelled as his spear was enveloped in a purple light striking down the Syncro monster.

Yugo LP:4000-1200

"My turn is over. At this time, my monster's attack goes back down since Aqua jet lasts to the end of the turn." Shark explained. (H:1)

Black Ray Lancer ATK:5000-4000

"My turn! Draw! Alright! I activate the trap card call of the haunted! Come back Dharma! Then it's effect! I banish the remaining Speedroid to deal 500 Damage!" Yugo yelled as his minster shot another blast at Shark.

Shark LP:3500-3000

"Then I summon Speedroid Red Eyed Dice!" Yugo yelled as another monster appeared that looked like a dice with a red eye.

"I now tune the level 6 Hi-Speedroid Cursed Blade Dharma with the level 1 Speedroid Red Eyed Dice! Spread those wonderous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed! Syncro Summon! Come Forth! Level 7! Clearwing Synchro Dragon!"

Clearwing ATK:2500 LVL:7

"Next I activate my trap card Speedroid calling! This card lets me special summon Speedroid Shave Boomerang! Then I activate its effect! This card lets me switch my Clearwing to defence mode and decrease its defence by 300! But then I activate Clearwings effect! When a level 5 or higher monster is targeted for an effect, he negated that effect and destroys that monster! And then he gets that monsters attack until the end of the turn!" Yugo yells as his new monster is destroyed and his minster gains 2000 attack points.

Clearwing ATK:2500-4500

"Battle! Attack Black Ray Lancer! Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo yelled as his monster with glowing green blades brighten as the monster charged through the XYZ monster.

"By sending Aero Shark to the grave my monster isn't destroyed!" Shark says as the Shark XYZ monster detaches itself from Black Ray Lancer!"

Shark LP:3000-2500

"I end my turn!" Yugo said satisfied. He then looked at his dragon who looked so alive. He never actually saw his dragon before since he never had a duel disk. (H:0)

"Alright! Draw! I activate the spell card Rank Up Magic Wave Force! This card lets me Rank up a Water type XYZ monster on my field and special summon a XYZ monster from my Extra deck with one rank higher!" Shark said as his monster cane blue energy that flew back into the black whole.

"What?!"

"Ultimate Predator! Surface from the depths of the deep sea and chomp through you enemies! Rank Up XYZ Change! Come Forth! Rank 4! Shark Drake!" Shark cried out as the humongous dragon like shark appeared with a loud roar.

Shark Drake ATK:2800 RNK:4 OVU:3

"W-Woah!"

"Battle! Shark Drake! Attack Clearwing Synchro Dragon! Depth Bite!" Shark cried out as his monster shot a dark blue blast at the Dragon.

Yugo LP:1200-900

"Damn...at least I still got life points!" Yugo yelled out.

"Not for long...I activate Shake Drakes Effect! By using an overlay unit, he revived the destroyed monster with its effects negated and its attack reduced by 1000!" Shark cried out.

Clearwing ATK:2500-1500

"Well at least Clearwing is back..."

"Sorry but now he can attack the revived monster! Attack Clearwing and end this duel! Depth Bite!" Shark commanded as his dragon once more shot a powerful blast in the shape of a shark head at the dragon.

"Trap Activate! Synchro Drift! When I have 1000 or less life points and a Syncro monster is battling my opponents monster which has 1000 more attack, my monsters gains half the difference between our life points! And my monster isn't destroyed!" Yugo countered before his monster was wiped out.

Clearwing ATK:1500-2300

Yugo LP:900-400

"Hmph...you survived. Whatever. I end my move!" (H:0)

"Alright! This is my final chance to turn this duel around! Draw!" Yugo determinedly drew. "Alright! I'll activate the spell card Syncro Draw! I draw a card for every Syncro monster on the field plus 1! I draw 2! Next I activate the spell card ego boost! Clearwing gains 1000 attack points!"

Clearwing ATK:2300-3300

"Damn his monster is more powerful than mine!"

"Well I could attack your monster, but I'll do this instead! Go Syncro Cracker!" Yugo shouted as he activated a spell card.

"What does that do?"

"By returning Clearwing to my extra deck, I can destroy all monsters with less attack!" Yugo shoited as his monster dematerialized and disappeared while a shock wave was shot out destroying Shark Drake.

"He destroyed my monster with a spell?! No fair!" Shark shouted as Yugo smirked. "But you have no monsters!"

"Well I activate Syncro Drifts Effect in the graveyard! By banishing it, I can special summon a level 7 or lower Syncro monster that was sent to the grave or sent to the extra deck through a cards effect! Come Back, Clearwing!"

Clearwing ATK:2500 LVL:7

"N-No Way! It can't be!" Shark said with a shocked expression.

"Go Clearwing! Wipe out his life points! He'll Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo yelled out as his monster spun around in a green aura diving up in the air and down at Shark.

"NO!" Shark yelled out as he was blown back.

Shark LP:2500-0

Winner:Yugo

"I won!" Yugo yelled out jumping up in the air. "Thanks Clearwing!" Yugo yelled as the dragon disappeared.

"Ughh..." Shark said as he got up. Yugi then ran over to the boy.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Those Synchro things are pretty awesome! Even that dragon!" Shark admitted.

"Yeah XYZ monsters are really cool too! Those sharks are scary but totally awesome!"

"So where is your family?" Shark asked.

"Well...I don't come from here and I don't have a family..." Yugo told the purple haired boy.

"Oh...well since you beat me...you could stay with my family if you want to." Shark told the boy who shot up and hugged Shark. "Wha-"

"Yes! Thank you!" Yugo said extremely happy.

"O-OK... let me call my parents." Shark then got his phone out and called his parents. They said it was ok and the two 10 year oldswalked off as the sun set.

A few Months Later

"So...how does it feel to officially be Yugo Kamishiro?" A girl with blue hair asked as she walked with Yugo and Shark.

"Feels pretty great!" Yugo said smiling. He was happy he finally had people to call family.

"Rio, Ryoga, and Yugo! The three siblings and soon to be the best Duelists in Heartland!" The girl named Rio said raising her fist high in the air.

"Shark! Not Ryoga!" Ryoga also known as Shark yelled out to the girl who snickered.

"Yeah! I'll show this whole city the power of Syncro!" Yugo shouted out.

"Yeah...being the only one who can Syncro summon makes you a target at the Spade Branch." Rio told the boy who didn't look worried.

"And anywhere for that matter." Shark also commented.

"That just means there is more powerful Duelists to beat!" Yugo said smiling.

The three wore attending the Heartland Dueling School Spade Branch. Yugo was now wearing a white coat similar to his original one but with a turquoise shirt under it and the coat had a green outline. He also wore black pants. Rio and Shark also wore their original attires form Zexal.

"Alright class! Everyone please sit down!" The teacher said as the class got in their seats. Yugo sat in the middle towards the window while Rio day infront of him and Shark sat to his right.

"Ok everyone! Today we'll be having a class on XYZ support cards! Does anyone want to share about one they have!" The teacher asked. Rio's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Rio?"

"I have one of the basic cards, XYZ Revival. It's a trap that lets you revive an XYZ monster and then this card becomes an overlay unit for that monster. But everyone knows that." Rio said as everyone in the class nodded.

"Very good. What about you, Yugo?" The teacher asked as the new student was staring at the window.

"Wait-what is the question?" Yugo asked embarrassed that he wasn't paying attention.

"What is an example of a XYZ support card?"

"Well, I don't have any!" Yugo admitted blinking.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the class besides the Kamishiros yelled out completely shocked.

"5 minutes and everyone all ready knows..." Shark said.

"But I have these! Yugo said as he grabbed his extra deck and showed his Speedroids and Syncros. Many people gathered around him.

"No way!"

"Tuners?"

"Synchros?"

"Speedroids?"

"I want to duel him!"

"No me!"

"STUDENTS! Stop crowding Yugo and go back to your seats! You can start dueling after lunch. So please sit down!" The teacher yelled as the kids sat down.

After Lunch

As the kids walked to the duel courts, a girl with cream colored clothing and purple long hair with a pink streak and eyes approached the Kamishiros.

"E-Excuse me? H-Hi! I'm R-Ruri. I saw your Syncro monster...a-and I would l-like to d-duel you."

"U-Ummm..." Yugo uttered out. '_So beautiful!' _Yugo's eyes had hearts in them as Rio elbowed him in the guy knocking him back into reality.

"Ahem!" Shark said to Yugo who knew _exactly _what he was thinking about.

"O-Oh OK...I'll d-duel you..." Yugo stammeringly said to the beautiful girl extremely blushing.

Later At the Duel Courts

"You ready?" Yugo said now acting more confident.

"Y-Yes!" Ruri said who was still a little nervous.

"DUEL!"

Yugo LP:4000

Ruri LP:4000

"I'll go first! I summon Speedroid Red Eyed Dice to the field!" Yugo yelled as the dice minster appeared.

Red Eyed Dice ATK:100 LVL:1

"Next when I have a wind monster on the field I get to special summon my Speedroid Taketomborg!"

Taketomborg ATK:600 LVL:3

"Now I activate my dice's effect! It lets me target my Speedroid and change it's level between 1 and 6. I declare 3!" Yugo yelled as his monster changed levels.

"Now I tune my Level 3 Speedroid Taketomborg with my level 3 Speedroid Red Eyed Dice! Cursed blade in the form of a cross, use your powers to rend our enemies! Synchro Summon! Come Forth! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Cursed Blade Dharma!" Yugo yelled as he summoned his Syncro monster appeared.

Cursed Blade Dharma ATK:2200 LVL:6

"Wow! Changing monsters levels and combining their levels to summon a new monster! Amazing!" Ruri praises as Yugo scratched the back of his head.

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

Cheers could be from the spectators since it was the first Syncro summon that they have seen besides the Kamishiros.

"Now by banishing my taketomborg you will receive 500 damage thanks to Dharma's effect!" Yugo shouted as his monster shot a blue blast at Ruri.

Ruri LP:4000-3500

"Hmph! I end my turn!" (H:3)

"OK! My turn! Draw. It's time for me to show you the power of my birds! I summon Lyrical Luscina Cobalt Sparrow! And if I control another Lyrical Luscina monster besides a Sapphire Swallow I can special summon Sapphire Swallow and another Sapphire Swallow from my hand!" Ruri explained as three bird like people appeared on the field.

Sapphire Swallow ATK:100 LVL:1

Cobalt Sparrow X2 ATK:0 LVL:1

"Then since I summoned Cobalt Sparrow I add another copy to my hand and then special summon another copy of my Sapphire Swallow and Colbalt Sparrow!" Ruri continued as two more monsters appeared.

"Five monsters in one turn?!" Yugo was completely shocked at her combo.

"No way!" Rio said equally shocked.

"Here it comes..." Shark said as he knew she was setting up an XYZ summon.

"I now overlay my 2 Sapphire Swallows and 3 Cobalt Sparrows!" She said as the blue and brown birds turned into Green energy. "Using these monsters I build the overlay network! "Birds with Beautiful Wings, Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! XYZ Summon! Take flight in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscina Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri chanted as a beautiful bird minster appeared with a blue and green body and white wings for arms.

Assembly Nightingale ATK:0 RNK:1 OVU:5

"0 attack points?!" Yugo said with a puzzled expression.

"Don't underestimate my ace monster! She gains 100 attack for each of her overlay units!" Ruri explained as her monster powered up.

Assembly Nightingale ATK:0-500

"My monster is still stronger..." Yugo said as he was confused on why she went through all the trouble to bring out a monster with 500 attack.

"There is also something you should know, my monster can attack directly equal to the amount of overlay units she has! That's 5 Attack! Battle! Assembly Nightingale! Attack him directly 5 times! Comtinous Wind Assault!" Ruri cried out while her monster waved her wings crating 5 strikes of wind each one knocking Yugo back.

"AHH!" Yugo yelled out.

Yugo LP:4000-3500-3000-2500-2000-1500

"She delt 2500 damage with just one monster with 500 attack points on her first turn! That's crazy!" Rio said with an shocked look.

"C'mon Yugo!" Shark yelled. He didn't want his brother and rival to lose. That would make him look bad too.

"My turn is done. Your move Yugo." Ruri now looking completely different in a more confident way. (H:2)

'_Her whole attitude is different...I can't let my guard down. No matter how beautiful she is!' _"My turn! Draw! I summon Speedroid Double Yo-Yo!" Yugo said as a green dual Yo-Yo appeared.

Double Yo-Yo ATK:1400 LVL:4

"Next I activate its effect! I special summon a Speedroid in the grave! Come back, Red Eyed Dice! Then it's effect! I target my Double Yo-Yo and change it's own level to 1! I now tune my level 4 Double Yo-Yo with my level 1 Red Eyed Dice! Synchro Summon! Feel the Pulse of the Swordsman's Soul! Come out! Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chambarider!" Yugo shouted as a new red Syncro monster similar to Dharma appeared.

Chambarider ATK:2000 LVL:5

"Another one?!" Ruri asked nervously.

"Then I activate Dharma's effect! By banishing Double Yo-Yo you take 500 more damage!" Yugo said as Ruri was shocked by the blue blast.

"Ngh..."

Ruri LP:3500-3000

"It's time! Battle! I attack your monster with Chambarider! And when he battles he gains 100 attack!" Yugo explained as his monster charged slashing the monster who wasn't destroyed and Ruri didn't take damage.

Chambarider ATK:2000-2100

"What?!"

"When she is attack I use an overlay unit and she isn't destroyed and I take no damage!" Ruri countered.

"Damn...well Chambarider can attack again due to his effect he gains 100 attack again!" Yugo shouted.

Chambarider ATK:2100-2200

OVU:4-3

"Now Dharma!"

OVU:3-2

Assembly Nightingale ATK:500-200

"I set a card and end my turn!" Yugo concluded as the girl looked defeated. (H:2)

"On the next turn, if she doesn't do something, Yugo will win." Rio said looking at Yugo. She sort of felt bad for the other girl who was kneeling down with her eyes out of sight.

"At this rate...I'll lose...I'm not strong enough..."

"Hey! Don't talk like that! You can't be down on your self. You have to have confidence and you can't be afraid to lose. That's what true strength is!" Yugo said to the girl who looked up. She wiped off her tears and straightened her posture.

She then looked up with determination in her eyes. "You're right! It's not over yet! I'm not giving up! Draw! I activate the spell Rank Up Magic Lyrical Force! This card ranks up Nightingale and specials summons a new Lyrical Luscina 1 rank higher! Bird with beautiful and glorious wings, arise with a new tune and take flight! XYZ Summon! Come forth Lyrical Luscina Harmonic Nightingale!" Ruri shouted out as a evolved form of Assembly Nightingale was now on her field. The new monster, also like her ace, had green blue yellow and purple feathers with shining white wings. She had dark eyes and greenish skin. She also had red outline on her body. "Harmonic Nightingale, also like Assembly, gains 200 attack points for every overlay unit."

Harmonic Nightingale ATK:0-600 RNK:2 OVU:3

"Next her ability once per turn, she can use an overlay u it and destroy one monster on your field and gains half of its attack points! Destroy Chambarider!" Ruri commanded as her monster absorbed an overlay unit and then shot a wind blast which engulphed the Synchro monster. Then, the monster was converted to energy which then shot back at Harmonic boosting her attack.

Harmonic Nightingale ATK:600-400-1500 OVU:3-2

"And this card can also attack directly twice per turn! Though, one attack will finish you! Battle! Harmonic Nightingale Direct attacks! Harmonizing Hurricane!" Ruri cried as her monster waved her wings creating a wind storm directed at Yugo.

"Not yet! Trap activate! Syncro Barrier! I can target a Syncro monster I control and I take no damage until the end of my next turn!" Yugo countered as a yellow barrier surrounded him protecting him from the wind.

"Amazing! You were able to dodge that! Those Syncro monsters sure come in handy." Ruri said suprised that he was able to dodge that attack.

The way she dueled, the way she smiled, it reminded him so much of _her. _Of _Rin. Rin._ _Rin_! As he remembered the girl, her face overlapped with Ruri's. How did he not see it before.

"RIN! Yugo said running up to the girl almost in tears. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Yugo said as he closed in on the confused girl. Suddenly, a figure dashed infront of Yugo and punched him in the gut. The figure was a male, taller than the others, with blueish green hair.

"Brother! He only had me confused with someone else. Why are you so aggressive?" Ruri said attempting to run past her brother before he stuck his arm out.

"Stay back! I'll teach this kid a lesson!" Shun said walking slowly towards the boy who had just got up but was still in pain.

"Ghhh...you bastard!" Yugo said running at the boy who was ready. But suddenly, Ruri ran inbetween the two boys.

"Brother, Yugo, please don't fight. You will get in trouble." the pink eyes girl said calming the two down.

"But Rin..." Yugo said as he saw the overlapped image of his past friend disappear. "You...aren't Rin...aren't you?"

"Of course not! She is my sister, Ruri Kurosaki!" Shun shouted at the boy knocking him out of his daze.

"I'm sorry, Ruri. I...you...look someone I used to know..." Yugo said as memories of him and Rin dueling and being together went through his head.

"Yugo...I forgive you. Now, let's continue the duel!" Ruri said smiling.

"Whatever...but if you try something like that, EVER, again, I will END you." Shun said turning his head and walking away.

'_What a creepy guy. To think he would be related to someone as pretty as Ruri...' _Yugo thought as he walked back.

"Well that was quite a intermission." Shark said to his sister who was still pretty shocked on what happend.

"You can say that again" the blue haired girl agreed.

"I'll continue my turn by activating a quick play spell card called Lyrical Thunder! When a Lyrical Luscina XYZ monster has it's attack negated, I can destroy one special summoned monster on my opponent's field!" Ruri explained as a Harmonic Nightingale started to sing as thunder from the sky shot down destroying Dharma.

"No!" Yugo shouted as his second monster was destroyed.

"I set a card and end my turn. Your move, Yugo." Ruri said as her turn concluded. (H:0)

"Ok, I draw! I'll activate the spell Monster Reborn! Come back, Dharma!" Yugo announces as the Hi-Speedroid apearred.

"Why wouldn't he summon Chambarider...his effect is more useful." Rio said puzzled.

"He must have something up his sleeve." Shark told his sister.

"Now by banishing Hi-Speedroid Chambarider from the grave, you take 500 damage!" Yugo shouted out as the blue blast stunned Ruri once more.

Ruri LP:3000-2500

"I knew you'd do something like that. So I activate this. Lyrical Retaliation! Since I was delt damage while I controlled Nightingale, you are dealt damage equal to the half of the difference between her current and original attack points. Her current is 1500 and her original is 0. So your dealt 750 damage!" Ruri countered as her monster started to sing which created shockwaves blowing Yugo back.

Yugo LP:1500-750

"Damn...that hurt. I'll now play my facedown! The spell Synchro Return! This lets me special summon a Synchro that was banished! Come back, Chambarider!" Yugo shouted as his Red Synchro monster returned.

"Oh! So he banished Chambarider to bring him out again!" Rio exclaimed.

"He's so cool!"

"Go Yugo!"

"Now I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Gum Prize!" Yugo said as a blue action figure like monster appeared.

Gum Prize ATK:0 LVL:1

"Now I tune the level 6 Cursed Blade Dharma with the level 1 Gum Prize! Spread the beautiful and wonderous wing and strike our enemies down at light speed! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clearwing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo shouted as his white dragon with green crystals appeared.

Clearwing ATK:2500 LVL:7

"Woah! That dragon...it's so beautiful!" Ruri said flabbergasted at the sight of the dragon.

"So cool!"

"That dragon is amazing!"

"Now Gum Prize effect! When used to Synchro Summon, I now flip over the top card of the deck. And if it's a Speedroid, I gain attack equal to it's attack." Yugo said as he placed his hand over his deck. "Draw! Yes! I drew Speedroid Pachingo-Kart! My monsters gains 1800 attack points!" Yugo explained as a silhouette of the Speedroid was absorbed by Clearwing.

Clearwing ATK:2500-4300

"Alright! Battle! Chambarider attack Harmonic Nightingale!" Yugo shouted as his monster attacked with its blades.

Chambarider ATK:2000-2100

"Well by using an Overlay Unit, the attack wont reach!"

Harmonic Nightingale ATK: 1500-1300 OVU:2-1

"Attack again!"

Chambarider ATK:2100-2200

Harmonic Nightingale ATK:1300-1100 OVU:1-0

"Clearwing! Attack Harmonic Nightingale! Whirlwind He'll Dive Slasher!" Yugo yelled as his monster charged at the bird monster who had no overlay units left.

"I activate the final ability of Harminic Nightingale! When she is attacked with no overlay units, she can special summon a Rank One Lyrical Luscina from the Extra Deck by destroying herself! Come on out! Lyrical Luscina Recital Starling!" Ruri explained as her monster was replaced.

Recite Starling ATK:0 RNK:1

"Then I'll just redirect the attack onto her! Whirlwind Helldive Slasher!" Yugo yelled as the white and blue dragon which was enveloped in green energy charged in the air and down into the monster.

Before the attack reached, Ruri yelled out," When Recite Starling battles, damage is inflicted to both players!"

"What?!" Yugo exclaimed as an explosion happend enveloping both Ruri and Yugo as both of their life points dropped to 0.

Ruri LP:2500-0

Yugo:750-0

DRAW

"Damn, I didn't think you would do something like that! Your amazing Ruri!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Thanks Yugo. You really pushed me over my limits. And those Syncro monster are really cool. And that dragon is so pretty! I'm so glad I met you-" Ruri started blushing as Yugo hugged her.

"Thanks, Ruri." Yugo said letting the girl go who was still blushing.

Suddenly, Shun appeared on the field and took the boy by the collar. "I just said to not touch her! And you hugged her! I'LL KILL YOU!" Shun said as he was about to punch the boy but Ruri grabbed his arm stopping him.

"BROTHER!" Ruri shouted scarring both males resulting in the stop of the fight.

Ruri then breathed in and out. She then started,"Brother, why don't you duel Yugo instead of fighting him?"

"...ok...I'll duel you and beat you!" Shun said as he backed up and activated his duel disk. Ruri then backed up and stood with the Kamishiros.

"Nice Bro you got their..." Rio said to the girl who embarrassingly laughed.

"Yeah..." Ruri said her head.

"And you say I'm protective..." Shark scoffed.

"Lets go Shun!"

"DUEL!"

**Fanmade Cards: **

**Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon ATK:2500 DEF:2000 ****LVL:7 Dark/Dragon/Fusion**

**Effect: **

**When this card battles a special summoned monster with more ATK, that monster loses 1000 ATK. When this card destroys an opponents monster that was originally from the extra deck, inflict damage equal to that monster's level or rank times 300 to your opponent. **

**Syncro Drift (Trap) **

**Effect: **

**When you have 1000 or less life points and a Syncro monster is battling your opponents monster which has 1000 more attack, your monsters gains half the difference between you and your opponents life points and that monster cannot be destroyed until the end phase. By banishing this card in your graveyard, you can special summon a level 7 or lower Syncro Monster that was sent to the graveyard or returned to the extra deck due to a card effect this turn. **

**Rank Up Magic Lyrical Force (Spell)**

**Effect: **

**Target 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster on your field. Special **

**summon from your extra deck a Lyrical Luscinia monster that is one rank higher than that target by using the target as XYZ material (this special summon is treated as an XYZ Summon. XYZ material attached to that card also becomes XYZ material for that monster.) **

**Lyrical Luscinia Harmonic Nightingale ATK:0 DEF:0**

**Wind/Winged Beast/XYZ**

**Effect:**

**This card gains 200 attack points for each overlay unit it has. Once per turn, you can detach an XYZ material from this card and target one monster on your opponent's field. That monster is destroyed and this card gains half of that monster's attack points. If this card has an Lyrical Luscinia XYZ monster attached to this card, it can attack directly twice per turn (cannot attack an opponent's monster if you use this affect.) When this card battles an opponent's monster, by detaching an XYZ material, this card isn't destroyed for this battle and any damage is reduced to 0. If this card is attacked while it has no XYZ material, you can destroy this card and special summon a Lyrical Luscinia XYZ monster from your extra deck. **

**Lyrical Retaliation (Quick Play Spell)**

**Effect:**

**When you receive damage while controlling an Lyrical Luscinia XYZ monster, deal damage to your opponent equal to half of the difference between it's current and original attack points. **

**(A/N) Hey Guys! This chapter introduced Yugo in the XYZ dimension and the next chapter will probably be the duel with Yugo and Shun. I wanted to include Yuri but I think I'll save him and Rin for next chapter. I'm probably going to do onerous two more Yugo parts for now, two Yuri parts and then another Yuya part. Then we'll be done with the origin chapters. I also wanted for Yugo to have a family and what better people to have than one of my favorite Brother and Sister duos in Yugioh. So I decided to have Shark and Rio in the story. No Nash or Merag. No Barians. No Number cards. Though the normal forms of their numbers will appear like Shark Drake. As for the Yuya part of the story, Yuya made it in Academia. He made a new dragon, which the other boys will get as well. And though it shares the same name as the manga version, it is completely different and has a different backstory then the rest of Yuya's and other Yuya's creations. Thanks for reading this chapter and seeya soon! **

**Next time... **

**Yuri wakes up in the Synchro Dimension and is found by Rin who challenges him to a duel but seeing as she doesn't have a duel disk, the two end up going in search of one for her. Meanwhile, Yugo and Shun begin their heated duel for Ruri. Find out what happens next time! After all, the fun has just begun!**


End file.
